


Forget-Me-Nots

by anonniemoose



Series: The Arcana Oneshots [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Memory Loss, Multi, Other, devils with the devil, gender neutral reader, listen its sad okay, oocness because i'm still figuring out how to write muriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonniemoose/pseuds/anonniemoose
Summary: After an agreement gone wrong with the Devil, Muriel and yourself quickly have to come to terms with the fact that one of you is going to lose their memory of everyone forever.Including each other.(Basically, my Reverse Ending prediction but amped up a little because I love the sads)
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You
Series: The Arcana Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860940
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Forget-Me-Nots

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my third piece writing for Muriel and I'm still struggling so I apologise for any ooc-ness but also I just. Had to get this out there.
> 
> Sorry not sorry for the angst guys.

You don’t know how you got here. Well. You do, but you were unsure how you got to this specific situation.

Face to face with the Devil, your hand held tightly in Muriel’s as your friends stand opposite you, seemingly frozen in time as the Devil simply smirks in your direction.

“You promised.” Is all you get out, throat feeling swollen and tight. “You said you’d let them go.”

“Ah, indeed I did.” The area in front of your friends shimmers for a second before disappearing all together. Your gut falls to the floor.

It was a trick. All to get you out of the way.

“Where-”

“Your friends are safe.” Is all the Devil says, cutting Muriel off.

“They always were.” You add on, looking up at Muriel, eyes wide with the realisation of what just happened. “We’ve been tricked.”

Muriel’s jaw locks in anger. “We-”

“-agreed to his terms as long as our friends remained safe.” You remind him.

“And they will be. Never let it be said that I don’t stick to my word.” The Devil adds in with a sickening grin. “Now. Time for you to stick to your end of our deal.”

Your heart sinks, the Devil looking positively giddy as you turn to Muriel. Your friends safety, for one of you to forget the other. They even threw in a lovely detail that if you didn’t part that the other would die by their own personal hand, not something you wanted for either of you. Now, you had to decide who was going to remember, and who was going to forget.

“We don’t have to do this.” Muriel murmurs softly to you, the look on his face almost desperate. He couldn’t forget you. And he couldn’t bear the thought of you forgetting him.

Your eyes flicker over to the Arcana across from you. You know you shouldn’t go up against them, and you really didn’t want to face the consequences of not following through with your promise. “We don’t have a choice.” You finally say quietly, the realisation of how bad this was now sinking into your stomach. “I can forget.” You offer, your heart twisting at the thought. Forgetting Asra, the shop, Volta, Nadia, Portia, hell even Julian had found a way to worm into your heart. The idea of never knowing them again hurts, but not as much as the idea of never remembering Muriel.

He shakes his head firmly. “No. I will.” You can see the beginnings of tears in his eyes when he realises how much he has gained, and how much he will lose if he follows through with this.

“You’ll forget Asra, the Kokhuri, Khamgalai.” You remind him softly. “You can’t lose all of that, Muriel.”

“I won’t know once I’ve forgotten.” He states bluntly. “I-. I don’t think I’ll be able to handle you not remembering me again.” He finally confesses.

“Muriel.” His name comes out in a whisper, the thought never occurring to you that you forgetting him would hurt that much.

“How touching.” The voice from across the way causes you to jump as you both spin to look at the person causing this delima. “However. I have my own plans to attend to. Make your decision now.”

Before you have a chance to say anything, Muriel steps forward slightly. “Take my memories.” His voice carries as confident as it ever will across the empty field.

The Devil’s grin widens in delight. “Wonderful.” His eyes flicker over to you for a second. “I am feeling generous. You have one minute before he forgets. Use it wisely.” With that, he’s gone, faded away into nothing.

You spin back to Muriel, who looks shocked now this was about to become a reality. Your hands instantly move to cup his face, pulling him down slightly so you can press your lips against his. “It should have been me, you should have  _ let me _ -”

“No.” Muriel’s hands move to grab your waist as tears threaten to fall from your eyes. “No.” He doesn’t even attempt an excuse, and he doesn’t need to. Not when you have so little time on your hands. “I love you.” He reminds, voice soft. “Don’t forget that I do.”

“In a few seconds, you won’t even know me.” You reply, voice slightly bitter.

“Perhaps, but I will never stop loving you, I will never forget loving you, I will never forget the way you make me feel.” He swallows, leaning down to hover his lips above yours. Before he gets a chance to ask, you close the gap, kissing him as sweetly as you can, trying to commit this feeling to memory. A feeling of warmth, of love, of home. Of  _ Muriel. _ He pulls back, resting his forehead against yours. “Promise me you won’t forget me.” He whispers.

“I promise.” You say, not hesitating for a moment as your eyes lock with his green ones. “I love you.” Is all you can choke out, tears finally beginning to fall from your face.

“I love you too.”

He moves to stand at his full height, and you watch in horror as you see all recognition begin to bleed away from his eyes, all fondness for you, all caring that he had for every living thing around him, everything that made Muriel  _ Muriel _ disappearing right in front of you until he reverts back into the same, stony man you met what felt like an eternity ago.

His brow furrows as he looks down at you in confusion. “Who are you? Where are we?” His words pierce through your heart as the realisation finally hits you. The Muriel who knew you, who loved you, was gone.

Your eyes flutter shut, your hand moving up to press against his chest only to hesitate and fall to your side. Muriel doesn’t know you. He wouldn’t want you touching him.

You take a deep breath, smiling at the familiar earthy scent that you loved about him before you look back up, eyes wet with fresh tears, a small sad smile on your face. “I’m no one of consequence.” You finally say. You couldn’t leave him without giving him something, someone to go back to. “You need to head to Vesuvia, find Asra. He will help you in any way you need.” You were thankful that you had spoken to Asra about Muriel’s family, about what you had learnt when you met Khamgalai. Hopefully, he will be able to take Muriel to the Shining Stepe and he will be able to relearn who he was, where he came from. The only blessing you could take from this was that he forgot about his time in the coliseum, something you knew was still hanging over him, no matter what he said.

Muriel looks down at you, clearly in distrust. “Why should I do what you say?”

You shrug. “Maybe I’m here to guide you forward. Help you grow as a person. Perhaps that’s my job in this life.” You suddenly remember the other side of the Devil’s deal and your chest grows cold. You need to leave. Now. “Do what you wish, Muriel. Just stay safe for me, okay?” You give him a half-hearted wave and you turn and start to walk away, not completely realising it would be the last time you ever saw him. It was the most painful thing you have ever done, and your heart feels like it’s shattering into a million pieces as you walk away, your hand moving to claw at your chest.

It was all for the better, you tried to tell yourself as you continued to walk forward, refusing to turn back and look at Muriel who by now was long gone.

It had to be.


End file.
